


New work to check if 503 is gone

by testy, testy3



Category: New Testing Fandom, Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy3/pseuds/testy3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429044) by [testy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy). 



CHAPTER 3

WJAHAJAKAKA

ADDING SOMETHING

☺

[](http://photobucket.com/images/color)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

WJAHAJAKAKA

ADDING SOMETHING

☺

[](http://photobucket.com/images/color)


	3. Chapter 3

Non-breaking behavior

Text-processing software typically assumes that an automatic line break may be inserted anywhere a space character occurs; a non-breaking space prevents this from happening (provided the software recognizes the character). For example, if the text "100 km" will not quite fit at the end of a line, the software may insert a line break between "100" and "km". To avoid this undesirable behaviour, the editor may choose to use a non-breaking space between "100" and "km". This guarantees that the text "100 km" will not be broken: if it does not fit at the end of a line it is moved in its entirety to the next line.  
Non-collapsing behavior

A second common application of non-breaking spaces is in plain text file formats such as SGML, HTML, TeX and LaTeX, which treat sequences of whitespace characters (space, newline, tab, form feed, etc.) as if they were a single character. Such "collapsing" of whitespace allows the author to neatly arrange the source text using line breaks, indentation and other forms of spacing without affecting the final typeset result.[3][4]

In contrast, non-breaking spaces are not merged with neighboring whitespace characters when displayed, and can therefore be used by an author to insert additional visible space in the resulting output. Conversely, indiscriminate use (see the recommended use in style guides), in addition to a normal space, gives extraneous space in the output.  
Width variation

Other non-breaking variants, defined in Unicode:


End file.
